particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jelbic Dictionary
This is a dictionary for the Jelbic Languages, including a Luthorian (English) translation, etymology, and dialectal usage. Abbreviations adj. = Adjective adv. = Adverb Ald. = Aldegarian (Persian) Aug. = Augustan (Esperanto) Brm. = Brmek CB = Classical Brmek Delt. = Daralian (Slovak) Dund. = Dundorfian (German) Jelb. = Jelbek Kal. = Kalopian (Greek) Kath. = Kathuran (Aramaic/Syriac) Maj. = Majatran (Arabic) MT = Panmuan aka Mu-Tze (Mongolian) n. = Noun OHJ = Old High Jelbic part. = Grammatical particle Pnt. = Pntek Qil. = Qildari (Phoenician) Sel. = Selucian (Latin) Tk. = Turjak (Turkish) v. = Verb Van. = Vanukeaans Wrn. = Wrnukaek Yd. = Yeudi (Hebrew) Usage Notes Unless marked otherwise, lemmas in this dictionary are used across the Jelbic world in all varieties of the language. Some words are used exclusively in one or more dialects; this is marked by indicating the dialect in brackets before the definition (OHJ for Old High Jelbic, Brm. for Brmek, Jelb. for Jelbek, Pnt. for Pntek, Wrn. for Wrnukaek). Most dialectally-specific words have synonyms in different dialects. For general information on Jelbic grammar, see here, and for a more detailed tutorial see here. If you want to add a new word, first check whether there is already a word with the definition you are looking for. Synonyms are generally discouraged, with the exception of dialectally-specific words. Anyone is allowed (and encouraged) to add new words, but the final authority on word creation for Old High Jelbic is IdioC. New words should match the standard Jelbic spelling in the Selucian (Latin) script. The easiest and most straightforward way to add new words, other than internal derivation from already existing vocabulary, is to check how the word you want to add is translated in one or more source languages (Mongolian, Turkish, Hungarian, Kazakh, Uzbek, Farsi, Arabic) and then remove some of the vowels. Particles and Affixes A Abue - adv., "above." Abuebrj - adv., "on, on top of." From abue "above" + brjo "to sit." Abuebrjdrzy - adv., "onto." From abuebrj "on" + drzy (grammatical marker indicating location). Abuebrjnyr - adv., "off." From abuebrj "on" + nyr (negation) Abueujm - adv., "over." From abue "above" + ujmo "to fly." Awe - adv., "up." B Beid - adv., "between." Besh - adv., "below." Beshbrj - adv., "under, beneath." From besh "below" + brjo "to sit." D Drmwa - part., "despite." Drzy - part., "location of Action/Cause" Drzypylz - part., "at." From drzy (grammatical marker indicating location) + pylz "place." E -é - part., "suffix, adjectival marker. 'Like.'" -ék / -aék (if already ending with k/d) - part., "suffix, genitive marker. 'Of.'" Er'krna - n./adv., "past/beyond." F Fahji - adv., "distant, far." Firja - part., "from." G Grzy - part., Direct object, Accusative. Grundnyrfah - part., "Away from." From grundnyrmo "to move" + fahji "far." Grundnyrkaer - part., "Toward." From grundnyrmo "to move" + kaerzi "near." H Heij - part., "for." Hi- - pref., "this" Hifirja - part., "because." Hifirjakri - part., "instead." From hifirja "because of (this)" + -kri "that." Hikrna - adv., "this time (now)." Hitimadajonyr - part., "during/while." From hi- "this" + timad "until" + ajo "to be" + nyr (negation). Literally "Until this is not." Hitrzykri - pro./adv., "Both." From hi- "this" + trzy "and" + kri- "that." Hitryznyr - part., "except." From hi- "this" + tryznyr "without." Hldjez - adj./pref., "Grand." Hrerwa - adv., "but/however." Hrzy - part., "dative (time/destination)." J Jez - adj./pref., "Great" Jnsza - part., "concerning, regarding." From jnszijo "to regard." K -kamai - "time suffix for "period of time before" (with CARDINAL number+counter: e.g. torbakiazmatikamai - The Past Three Months." -kashtàj - "time suffix for "period of time ahead" (with CARDINAL number+counter: e.g. torbakiazmatikashtàj - The Coming Three Months." Kaerdrzyplyz - part., "around." From kaerzi "near" + drzypylz "at." Kaerzi - adv., "near." Kaerajoza - adv./part., "among." From kaerzmo "to embrace" + ajo "to be." Kb - adv./part., "to." Kl'nmk (Brm.) - adv./part., "by." From kl'nmkmo "to use." Kri- - pref., "that." Krifirjatimadhikrna - part., "since." From Kri- "that" + firja "from" + timad "until" + hikrna "now." Literally "From that time until this time." Kshi - adj./pref., "lesser, small, inferior"; opposite of Jez ("Great", "Superior"). Cognate of Tk. "Küçük", and Old Tk. "Kiçig". From RL Kazakh "Kişi". Kshihrje - pref., "most Unimportant". L -lyk - part., "-ness", "-hood", "-ship", "-ism" (used for political ideologies, as opposed to -ía, used for religions); added to adjective to form abstract noun. Cognate of Turjak "-lik/ -lik/ -luk/ -lük". M -mai - "time suffix for "ago" (with ORDINAL number: e.g. torzeazmatimai - Three Months ago." Mje - adv., "before." Moki - part., " More of (-ki from counter)." Mrzy - part., "Additive particle." N Naki - adv., "in, inside." Nakidrzy - adv., "into." From naki "in" + drzy (grammatical marker indicating location). Nakitrzysot - adv., "through." From naki "in" + trzy "and" + sot "out." O Orzy - part., "topic." P Pnte'r'kna - adv./part. "across." From pntejo "to bridge" + er'krna "beyond." Prba - n., "part (also used as a suffix)" S -shtàj - time suffix for "in the future" (with ORDINAL number: e.g. torza'zmatishtàj - (in) Three Months' Time) -stán (Brm.) - suff., "Country", "Land", "Place of". From Ald. "-stān", via CB -(e)stân. Shtàj - adv., "after/later" Sot - adv./part., "out, outside." Srta - adv./part., "down." Suadja- - adj., pref., "New" Suadmje- pref., "again, once more, 're-'." From suadja- "new" + mje "before/earlier." T Timad - part., "until." Tonb - adv./part., "beside/next to." Tonbheijtrié - adv./part., "along." From tonb "beside" + heijtrié "long." Trozjka- - mod., "every." Trozkakshiprba - adv./part. "throughout." From trozka- "every" + kshi "small" + Prba "part." Trzy - part., "Exhaustive list / with." Trzynyr - part., "without." Trzynyrszil - part., "behind." From trzynyr "without" + Szil "face." Trzyszil - part., "in front of." From trzy "with" + Szil "face." W Wrzy - part., "Subject" Y Yrzá/Yrzé - part., Exclamation Yrzy - part., Non-exhaustive list Z Znm - part., "against." Zri - part., Question marker Zyk- - pref., "Which/What" Zykherz - int., "What/Which compulsion" - "Why" Zykhiko - int., "Which person" - "Who?" Zykki - int., "What/Which count - "How many" Zykplyz - int., "Which place" - "Where?" Zykshmas - int., "What/Which action" - "How" Dictionary A Abstjo - v., "to abandon" Abshrmojadhiko - n., "Sovereign, ruler." From abue "above" + Shrmojad "reign/rule" + hiko "person." Adés (Wrn.) - n., "Hell". From Kal. "Haídēs". Afrkmo - v., "to ask" Ajo - v., "to be // IRREGULARITY: transitional used for "is existing" - ajozuo, "ajo" is rarely seen. Ak - n., "day" Aked - adj., "red" Akim - n., "God", "god (divinity)", "Lord", "Ruler". The common Terran name for God in Ahmadism, of Brmek origin. Ultimately derived from Maj. "ħākim" (Ruler, Governor, Judge). Akimpylz'sijokrza - n., "Hell." From Akim "God" + pylz "place" + zsijokrza "to not see, to be blind to." Literally "Place God does not see." Akrosmo - v., "to punish" Akrosmojad - n., "Punishment." From akrosmo "to punish." Al - pref. "Sub-" "Under-", "Vice-" (as in Vice-President). Ám'ádía - n. "Ahmadism." From Ám'ád (Ahmad) + ía (ism) Ám'ádíakai - n. "Follower(s) of Ahmadism." From Ám'ádía (Ahmadism) + Kai (man). Ám'ádíapylz - n. "Ahmadi mosque." From Ám'ádía (Ahmadism) + Pylz (place). Ám'ádsrlji - adj. "Ahmadi." From Ám'ádía (Ahmadism) + srlji (souled). Amr - n., "Rain" Amrmo - v., "To rain." From Amr "rain." Amrszilmo - v., "to cry." From Amr "rain" + Szil "face." Amsa - adv. "Morning" Aprtmo - v., "to report" Apruj - adv. "left" Arkn (Brm.) - n. "Governor." From Kal. "Arkhon", via Kath. "Arkūnā". Arknjo (Brm.) - v. "To govern." Verbing from Arkn (governor.) Arkn-Seik'rsyiji (Brm.) - n. "Governor-General." From Arkn (governor) + seik'rsyiji (universal). Arsh - n., "Storm" Atabék - n., "Atabeg" Atim - n., "Antimony" Atmo - v., "to shoot, to throw." From Tk. atmak. Atmvzi - adj., "Nuclear." From Delt. atómový. Avjo - v., "to love" Avlamajo - v., "to hunt" Awé - adj., "High." From awe "up" + -é "ish." Aza (Brm.) - n. Ahmadi call to prayer. From Maj. adhān & Kath. ʾazā, via CB ʾaza. Azmati - n., "Month" Azre - pron., "Them" B Baeve - adv. "Evening" Bagtyr - n. "Hero." Cognate of MT Baghatur and Uzbek 'Batyr.' Bao - adj., "blue" Baonazr - n., "A turquoise, eye shaped amulet believed to protect against the Evil Eye (bojuzi Mye)." An integral piece of the Tanhrist tradition. Worn by most Jelbics as a cultural symbol and to ward away misfortune, regardless of the wearer's professed religion. From Bao (blue) and Nazr (bead). Baotaghe - n., "Sky." From bao "blue" + taghe "field." Beidshrmojad - n., "Interregnum." The period between the death of a H'án and the election of his successor. From Beid (between) and shrmo (to rule). Beidshrmojadkai - n., "Regent." The temporary ruler after the death of a H'án and before the election of his successor. By custom, a H'án's Beidshrmojadkai is generally his wife or his eldest daughter. From Beidshrmojad (interregnum) and Kai (man). Beíte - n., "Beiteynu" Beítestán (Brm.) - n., "Beiteynu", from CB Beîtestân. Bisen - n., "Bismuth" Bjek - n., "Object/thing" Bltmo - v., "To assemble (as in politics)." Bltmojad - n., "Assembly, council." From bltmo (to assemble). Bozuji - adj., "Bad, evil". From bozumo (to worsen). Bozumo - v., "to worsen" Brjo - v. "To sit." Brme - n., "Barmenistan" Brmestán (Brm.) - n., "Barmenistan", from CB Barmestân Brmokjo - v., "to bring (an object)" Brnfi - n., "brother" Brnk - n., "Branch." Used figuratively to implicate a descendent of (a branch is an offshoot of). Brnkjo - v., "To branch, to descend (from, used with firja)." From Brnk (branch). Brmúln - pn., "Any." From Turjak (any). Bta (Brm.) - n. "Fast, act of fasting, abstinence from food and drink". From Kath. "Bōtā", via CB Beta. Btajo (Brm.) - v. "To fast". From Bta. Buh - n., "Bull". Cognate of Old Tk. "Buka", Tk. "Boğa", MT "Buh", Dissuwan "Bika". Buntjo (Wrn.) - v. "To ally." From Dund. "Bund" (Alliance). Buntjogad (Wrn.) - n. "Alliance." From Buntjo (to ally). Bzájamo - v., "To creep, to crawl." C Cahd (Brm.) - n. "Jihad". From Maj. "Jihād" and Kath. "Ḡāhād", via CB Jahad. Cahdkai (Brm.) - n. "Mujahid", "Mujaheddin", "Person who takes part in Jihad". From Cahd (Jihad) + kai (man). Cho - n., "cheek." Chvqn - n., "traditional Jelbic horseriding game similar to modern polo." From Tk. chovqan. Cnfa (Brm.) – n. "Prayer", "Supplication". From Kath. "Ghānṯā", via CB Janṯe. D Densted - mod. "No" Dényamtokjo - v., "to dare (to do something)" Dernid - adv. "right" Dilo - n., "Gun." From Deltarian dialo. Dín - n., "Religion", "Faith", "Belief". From Ald. "Din" and Maj. "Dīn", derived from Ancient Ald. "Daena" (Insight, Revelation). Dínmo - v., "To believe." From Ald. "Din" and Maj. "Dīn", derived from Ancient Ald. "Daena" (Insight, Revelation). Dínsrlji - adj., "Faithful", "Religious". From Dín (Religion, Faith) + -srlji (Souled). Dínsrljinyr - adj., "Faithless, irreligious." From dínsrlji "faithful" + nyr (negation). Dínsrljinyrkai - n., "Infidel, unbeliever." From dínsrljinyr "faithless" + kai "man." Dínsrljinyrlyk - n., "Faithlessness", "Irreligion". From Dínsrlji (Faithful, Religious) + -nyr (negation) + -lyk (-ness). Dlná - n., "Valley." From Delt. "Dolina". Dnjshjo - v., "Reproduce, multiply, generally in regard to sexual reproduction." Dnu - n., "Dog" Dofkai (m)/Dofmai (f) - adj., "Idiot/Fool" Domura - n., "Village" Douk - n., "Copper" Drd'jo - v. "To service." Drd'jogad - n. "Service." From drd'jo (to service.) Dréjkstal - n., "Istalia," perjorative, used primarily following the influence of Artanian Thallers in Jelbania. From Dorvish dreck "dirt" + a bastardization of the Jelbic term for Istalia. Drkjo - v., "to be possible to", "to be able to", "to know". Drkjogad - n., "Knowledge". Drnjo - v., "to discuss" Drnobjek - n., "drink" Drnomo - v., "to drink" Drsme - n., "daughter" Drsmo - v., "to divide/separate" Drsmojad - n., "Chapter, section, division." From drsmo "to divide." Drsmojrzataghe (Jelb.) - n., "Heaven." From drsmojrza "to not divide, to not separate" + Taghe "field" Literally "The field of undividing." Drtáre - n., "Deltaria" Drtárestán (Brm.) - n., "Deltaria", from CB Dertârestân. Dshmin (Brm.) - n. "Enemy." Cognate of Tk. "Düşman". Dvajo - v., "To fill." Dvltjo - v., "To allow, to permit." From Delt. dovoliť. E Elm (Brm.) - n. "Science." From Kath. "Elm". Epsetmo - v., "to explain" Ermznai - n. "Amazon." Derived from the Kal. for female warrior, "amazon." Ertrun - adv. "backward". CB: ʾEretrun. Ertrunmo - v., "To deceive", "to cheat", "to mislead". Verbing from Ertrun (backward). Erwn (Brm.) - n. "Charity", "almsgiving", "act of kindness". From Kath. "Irwānā" and Yd. "Erav'on", via CB Erwâne. Esti - n., "life" Estifí - n., "Food." Estifíesti - n., "Grass." From Estifí "food" and esti "life" Estifíestinyr - n., "Rock." From Estifíesti "grass" + -nyr "not" Estifíestinyrfluz - n., "Road, highway." From estifíestinyr "rock" + fluz "river." Estifígrzojo - v. "To grow food, to cultivate food, to farm." From Estifí (food) + grzojo (to grow). Estifígrzojogad - n. "Agriculture." From estifígrzojo (to farm). Estifíjo - v. "To eat." Verbing from Estifí (food). Estifluz - n., "blood" Estijo - v. "To live." Verbing from Esti (life). Estijozuobjek - n., "Creature." From estijozuo "living" + Bjek "thing" Eto - n., "East". Ewhe (Wrn.) - n. "Prayer", "Supplication". From Kal. "Euchḗ" F Fahmo - v., "to go". Fahjiak - n., "distant future" (used generally for speculation on future, referring to plans with no specific date to take place). Fers - n., "Horse". Cognate of Tk. "At". From CB ṯers Filrnfropi (Wrn.) - n., "Charity", "almsgiving", "act of kindness". From Kal. "Philanthrōpía". Fitomo - v., "to stop" Flakmo - v., "to bend/wither" Fluz - n., "river" Foksmí - n., "Mist/Fog" Frj - n., "fire (in general)" Frjo - v., "to burn" Frjogad - n., "fire (instance of)" Frjsrl - n., "Ash (Fire soul)" Frjtri - n., "Phoenix (Fire bird)" Frnd - n., "money/economy" Frndborhiko (Brm.) - n., "Bank", literally "money lender" Frndnyrprsojo - v., "to impoverish, to be poor." From Frndprsojo "to be wealthy" + nyr (negation). Frndprsojo - v., "to enrich, to be wealthy, to have money." From Frnd "money" + prsojo "to have." Frndpylz - n., "Bank." From Frnd (money) + Pylz (place). Froa - n., "second" Frto - n., "father". Cognate of Tk. "Ata", Old MT "Ečige". From CB ṯatû. Frtogad - n. "Patriarch." From frtojo (to father). Frtojo - v. "To father." Verbing from the noun Frto (father). Frtozi - adj. "Patriarchal." From frtojo (to father). Fua - n., "air" G Geik - n., "Glory" Genjo - v., "to energise/charge/excite" Gerdzy - part., "Comparitive" Ginsl - n., "Silver" Gnozmo (Jelb.) - v. "To commit genocide." From the Delt. for genocide, "genocída." Gntr (Jelb.) - n., "Agency." From Delt. "agentúra." Gohr - n., "rice". Gokasp - n., "Splendour". Gol - n., "Lake". Cognate of Tk. "Göl" and Old Tk. "Köl" (CB: Gûl). Grak - adj., "black/dark". Graksmo - v., "to conceal/darken". Graksmojad - n., "darkness." From graksmo "to darken." Grm - n., "Army" Grna - n., "minute" Grno - adj., "yellow" Grshjo - v. "To group." Verbing from Grsho (group). Grshjogad - n. "Church (broadly, as in 'Terran Catholic Church'), lit. grouping." From grshjo (to group, to gather.) Grsho - n., "group" Grskmo - v. "To teach, to educate." Grskmojad - n. "Education." From grskmo (to teach). Grskmokai - n. "Teacher." From grskmo (to teach) + Kai (man). Grsku - n., "School" Grundmo - v., "to stay/remain" Grundnyr - n., "Movement (Non-Static)" Grundnyrmo - v., "To move." From Grundnyr "movement." Grzmo - v., "to win", from Maj. "ġāzī" (holy warrior) and "ġazā" ("to carry out a military expedition or raid", "to strive for"), via CB Gazmû. Grzojo - v., "to grow/expand" Grzy - part., "Object" Gumo - n., "mouth", "mouth of river" H H'áberz - n., "Herald/messenger." From Tk. "Haberci". Hác (Brm.) - n. "Ahmadi pilgrimage to Helem, Kafuristan". From Maj. "Hajj" and Kath. "Hāḡ", via CB Ħaj. Háckai (Brm.) - n. "Haji". A person who has undertaken the hajj. From Hác (hajj) + Kai (man). Hafrta - n., "Flag" Hàha - n., "mother". Cognate of MT "Eh", Old MT "Eke", Old TK "äkä", possibly related to Kunikata "Haha". From CB ħaħa. H'ák'án - n. "Khagan", title of imperial rank denoting someone who rules over all H'áns. Literally meaning "H'án of H'áns". H'ák'ánknstat - n. "Khaganate". From H'ák'án (Khagan) + knstat (state). Hamdjo (Brm.) - n., "To praise". From Kath. "ḥāmid" (to praise), via CB ħamidyû. H'án - n. "Khan", Jelbic sovereign or military ruler. Cognate of MT "Khaan", Tk. "Kağan", Old Tk. "Kaγan". H'ánékhatyn - n. Female equivalent of H'ák'án. H'ánknstat - n. "Khanate". From H'án (Khan) + knstat (state). Hapta - n., "Pewter" Hatajmo - v., "to toil/strive" - Also used for "Heave Ho" (courtesy of Sam26)" Hatràjo - v., "to work" Hatyn - n., "Khatun", female version of "H'án" (Khan), roughly equivalent to "Queen". Cognate of MT "Khatan" and Tk. "Hatun". From RL Kazakh "Katyn".. Heijiestisrlji - adj., "Fruitful, fertile." From heiji "good" + Esti "life" + -srlji "souled." Heijifrnd - n., "Prosperity; +é "prosperous"; +ék "prosperously" Heijikai - n. "Righteous, (as in 'the righteous')." From heiji (right/good) + Kai (man). Heijo - v., "to support" Heijtri - n., "Eagle" Heimo - v., "to improve" Hekam - n., "Hair" Hen - n., "Support" Herzmo - v., "to be compulsed/forced to" (cause uses Drzy) Hiak - n., "today" Hidnmo - v., "to deny (fact/rumour)" Hiéjn - n., "uncle" Hiejo - v., "to hear" Higerdzy - adv., "For this reason". From Hi- (this) + Gerdzy (particle for comparison). Hiko - n., "person" Hisar - n., "Arsenic" Hitán (Brm.) - n., "Circumcision". From Maj. "Ḵitān", via CB Ħitân. Hiza (Brm.) - n. "Hell". From Kath. "Ḥizza", via CB Ħiza. Hjadjo (Brm.) - v. "To ally." From Kath. "Ḥaiadta" (Alliance). Hjadjogad (Brm.) - n. "Alliance." From Hjadjo (to ally). Hjmo - v., "To swim." Hldjezawé - adj., "Highest." From hldjez- "greatest" + awé "high." Hldjezbék - n., "Archduke". From "Hldjez" - grand and "Bék" - chieftain. Literally "grand chieftain". Hldjezbéknstat - n., "Archduchy". From "Hldjez" - grand, "Bék" - chieftain and "Knstat" - state. Literally "grand chiefdom". Hldjez'sijokai - n., "Grand Shaman". Title. From "Hldjez" - grand and "Zsijokai" - seer, shaman. Literally "grand seer". Hldjo - v., "to draw/equalise" Hldjogad - n., "Commonwealth" Hnaj - n., "bill" Hnd - n. "Hand." Cognate of Old Tk. "Kol". From CB hened. Hok - n., "hill" Hrltaj - n. "Kurultai", political and military assembly of clan chiefs. Cognate of MT "Khuruldai", RL Bashkir "Qoroltai", and Dissuwan "Kurultáj". Hrne - n., "flowers" Hrznakigrundnyrmo - v., "To pull." From herzmo "to force" + naki "in" + grundnyrmo "to move." Hrzsotgrundnyrmo - v., "To push, to cause to move." From herzmo "to force" + sot "out" + grundnyrmo "to move." Hrztrkényrjo - v., "To startle, to surprise." From herzmo "to cause, to force (something)" + trkényrjo "to shake, to tremble, to be startled." Hrztrkényrjozi - adj., "Startling, surprising." From hrztrkényrjo "to startle, to surprise." Hydwas - n., "water" Hydwasj'mogad - n., "Camel." From Hydwas (water) and J'mogad (one who chews, chewer). Hydwasmouzij - n. "Fish." From Hydwas (water) + Mouzij (mouse). Hydwas'lvrmo - v., "To slip/slide." From Hydwas "water" + slvrmo "to loosen." Hye - pron., "You" Hyéon - n., "sun" Hyéonlrn - n., "sunbeam" Hyéonsrlji - adj., "Hot, warm." From Hyéon (sun) and -srlji (souled). Hyo - n., "Hail" Hysuz - n., "Hydrogen" Hzía - n. "Hosianism." Hzíakai - n. "Follower(s) of Hosianism." From Hzía (Hosianism) + Kai (man). Hzíapylz - n. "Hosian church." From Hzía (Hosianism) + Pylz (place). Hzsrlji - adj. "Hosian." From Hzía (Hosianism) + srlji (souled). I -ía - part, "-ism", used for systems of thought and religions (but not for political ideologies). Ibadejo - v. "To worship/revere." Ibtho - n., "Ibutho." Idrjo - v. "To heal." Idrjogad - n. "Health." From idrjo (to heal). Idrjokai - n. "Doctor, healer." From idrjo (to heal) + Kai (man). Idrkai - n. "Killer." From idrkjo (to kill) + Kai (man). Idrkjo - v. "To kill." Idrkjogad - n. "Kill." From idrkjo (to kill). Ílja - n. "Eliyahu, Elijah, founder and central character in Hosianism". From Kath. "Īlīā". Íljaía (Brm.) - n. "Hosianism". Alternate name for the faith, from Ílja (Eliyahu) + ía (ism), from CB Îliyaiya. Íljaíakai (Brm.) - n. "Follower(s) of Hosianism." From Íljaía (Hosianism) + Kai (man). Íljasrlji (Brm.) - adj. "Hosian." From Ílja (Eliyahu) + srlji (souled). Irda - n., "idea" Irojo - v., "to learn" Irts (OHJ) - n., "Iron" I'rts - n., "Auto," short for automobile. See Jezhrjebrnfisrlji'rts. I'rtsestifíestinyrfluz - n., "Controlled access highway, road for automobiles." From i'rts "auto" + estifíestinyrfluz "road." Ishto - adv. "together" Isràía - n. "Israism", "Tawhidism", "Queranzariah". The largest sect in Ahmadism. From isrà (one) + -ía (-ism). Isràíakai - n. "Follower(s) of Israism." From Isràía (Israism) + Kai (man). Isràkifrndélyk - n., "Communism". From Isràkifrndé (communist) + -lyk (-ism). Isràlyk - n., "Oneness", "Monotheism". Central characteristic of the Ahmadi faith. From isrà (one) + -lyk (-ness). Isràsrlji - adj., "Israi(st)". From isràía (Israism) + srlji (souled). Isràtachásjogad - n., "Origin, genesis." From isrà "first" + tachásjogad "rising." Israsrmko - n., "nephew" Israsrmto - n., "neice" Isre - pron., "Us" Isré'rajis - n., "our race" J Jadjo - v., "To float, to hover." Jajo - v., "to meet" Jaríjo - v., "to retire/stand down" Jazdía - n. "Yazdism" Jazdíakai - n. "Follower(s) of Yazdism." From Jazdía (Yazdism) + Kai (man). Jefk - n., "Seed." Jelbe - n., "Jelbania". Jelbestán (Brm.) - n., "Jelbania", from CB Yelbestân. Jelbék'aigrm - n. "Horde, large army." From Jelbékai (Jelbanian people) + Grm (army). Jelbénkai - "Jelbanien (as in the ethnicity, not to be confused with the Jelbek ethnicity)." From jelbényr (foreign) + Kai (man). Jelbényr - adj. "Foreign." Literally "Non-Jelbanian." Jelbényrkai - n. "Foreigner." From From jelbényr (foreign) + Kai (man). Jelbijé - adj. "Jelbic (as in the language group)." Jelbijékai (Brm.) - n. "Jelbic peoples." From jelbijé (Jelbic) + Kai (man). Jelb'koékai - n. "Jelbic peoples." From jelbijé (Jelbic) + hiko (person) + kai (man). Jezbék - n., "Duke." From jez- "great" + Bék "chieftain." Jezéhye - pron., "You (honorific)" Jezh'án - n. "Great Khan", synonym of H'ák'án (q.v.). From Jez (great, superior) + H'án (Khan). Jezhen - n., "Mainstay" (lit. "main support")" Jezhrjebrnfi - n. "Horse." From jezhrje (most important) + Brnfi (brother). Jezhrjebrnfitrnényrjobjek - n., "Fly, pest, bug." Jezhrjebrnfi "horse" + Trkényrjo "to startle" + Bjek "thing." Jezhrjebrnfitrnényrjobjekmo - v., "To pester, to annoy." From Jezhrjebrnfitrnényrjobjek "pest." Jezhrjekai - n., "Nobility". From "Jezhrje" - great/grand and "Kai" - men/people. Literally "great/grand people". Jezhrje'ko - n., "God/Allah" (shortened from "Jezhrjehiko" which appears in old texts)" Jezhrje'konak'aerz - n., "love." From Jezhrje'ko "God" + naki "in/inside" + kaerzmo "to embrace." Literally "In God's embrace." Jezhrje'konak'aerzsrlji - adj., "Loving, gracious." From Jezhrje'konak'aerz "love" + -srlji "souled." Jezhrjekrzifrto - n. "God/Allah." From jezhrje (most important) + Krzifrto (ancestor). Jezknstat - n., "Empire" Jezknstataklyk - n., "Imperialism". From Jezknstatak (Imperial) + -lyk (-ism). Jezknz (Jelb.) - n. "Emperor." From Jez (superior) + Knz (king). Jezkonz (Wrn.) - n. "Emperor." From Jez (superior) + Konz (king). Jezmlk (Brm.) - n., "Emperor." From Jez (superior) + Mlk (king). Jezmrjkai - n., "Great Protector", historical title for HoS Jezshehr (Brm.) - n., "City". Literally "great town". Jezshikjokai - n., "Expert." From jez- "great" + shikjo "to know" + kai "man." Jezshikjozi - adj., "Well known, renowned." From jez- "great" + shikjozi "known." Jezstad (Wrn.) - n., "City". Literally "great town". Jeztaghe - n. "Steppe". From Jez (great, superior) + Taghe (field). Jeztaghé - adj., "Unsettled, wild, free, meaning uncivilized in the way that they have not accepted society, usually referring to the Steppe Jelbék." From Jeztaghe (steppe). Literally "Steppe-ish." Jeztaghénml - n., "Steppe clothing," the traditional garb of the nomadic Jelbic. From Jeztaghé "steppe-ish" + Nml "clothing." Jeztaghényr - adj., "Civilized, settled, as in Settled Jelbék. Mildly derogative in Jelbék." From Jeztaghé (unsettled, wild, free) and -nyr (not). Literally "Not-steppe-ish." Jeztri - n., "hawk/falcon." Jeztrijo - v., "to hunt with falcons/hawks." From Jeztri "hawk." Jeztrijogad - n., "falconry, hawking." From jeztrijo - "to hunt with falcons/hawks." Jezvraljogad - n. "Society." From jez (great) + Vraljogad (herd). Jezvraljogadsrlji - adj. "Social." Literally "society-souled." Jgne - n. "Needle." From Tk. "iğne." Jlemo - v., "to think" J'mo - v., "To chew, to masticate." From RL Uzbek "chaynamoq" (to chew). J'mogad - n., "One who chews, the act of chewing, a chewer." From j'mo (to chew). Jojetjo - v., "to play." Jojetjogad - n., "game." Literally "a playing." Jrka - n. "Gold." Jrkagrzojo - v. "To loan, to lend, to finance." From Jrka (gold) + grzojo (to grow, expand). Jrkagrzojogad - n. "Loan, finance." From jrkagrzojo (to loan). Jrka'prtmo - v. "To account, to tally (generally in regards to money)." From Jrka (gold) + aprtmo (to report). Jrka'prtmohiko - n. "Treasurer, accountant." From jrka'prtmo (to account) + Hiko (person). Jrl - n., "Thaller," as in the family, originally native to Artania. Jva - n., "Night." K Kàbina - n., "cabinet" Kae - pron., "I" Kaerjo - v., "to return" Kaerziak - n., "near future", also used to say "soon" Kaerzmo - v., "To be close to physically, to hug, to embrace." From kaerzi "near." Káhe - n., "head" Káhekai - n., "First of the line, head of a family/tribe/clan." From "Káhe" - head and "Kai" - man. Kahz - n., "Paper", "piece of paper." From Ald. "Kâğaz" & RL Crimean Tatar "Kâğıt". Kai - n., "man" Kai'drkjogad - n. "Genocide." From Kai (people) + idrkjo (to kill). Kaimrjogad - n. "Culture." Literally "people-protection." Kaisrne - n., "people table" (discussion hall)" Kajsji - adj. "Fearful." From kajsjo (to fear). Kajsjibjek - n., "Monster." From kajsji "fearful" + Bjek "thing." Kajsjo - v. "To fear." Kajsjogad - n. "Fear." From kajsjo (to fear). Kali'fà - n., "Caliph" Kali'fàstat - n., "Caliphate" Kakríjo - v., "to write" Katakmo - v., "to sleep" Kàtanz - n., "Carbon" Katimo (Brm.) - n., "To describe". From Kath. "Katiw" (description), via CB qatimû. Kel - n., "Nickel" Kez - n. "Strength", "power", "miracle". Backwards derivation from "Kezmo" (to strengthen), "Kezkai" (strengthener), and "Kezji" (strongly). From CB Qez. Kez'i - adj. "Strong." From kezmo (to strengthen). Kezmo - v., "to strengthen" Kezpkra - n., "supremacy." From kez (strong) and pokra (power). Kezr (Jelb.) - n., "Czar." From the Delt. for emperor, "Cisár." Kezré - adj., "Czarist." Literally "Czar-ish." Kfulji (Brm.) - adj., "Murderous." From kfuljo (to murder). Kfuljo (Brm.) - v. ,"To murder." From the Kath. "Qāṭūlā" (murderer). Kfuljogad (Brm.) - n., "Murder." From kfuljo (to murder). Kfulkai (Brm.) - n., "Murderer." From kfuljo (to murder) + kai (man). Khvejsi - n., "Coffee." Kigo - n., "Gold" Kinzme - n., "Metal" Kitáb (Brm.) - n., "Book". From Maj. "Kitāb" and Yd. "K'táv", via CB Kitâb. Kjkegmàbjek - n., "Press (Printing thing)" Kjkegmo - v., "to print" Kjok - n. "Root". Cognate of Tk. "kök" and Dissuwan "gyök". Kjoké - adj. "Radical". From Kjok (root) + -é (-ish). Kjusjo - v., "To teem, to swarm." Klarz - n. "Arrow". Cognate of Tk. "Ok" (pl. "Oklar"). Klmo - v., "To tame." Klune - n., "moon" Klunesrlji - adj., "Cold." From Klune (moon) and -srlji (souled). Kl'nmkmo (Brm.) - v., "To use." Cognate of Tk. "kullanmak". Kndz - n. "Beaver". Cognate of Tk. "Kunduz". Knga - n., "canal" Kns - n., "Country". From Kath. "Kenesa" and Yd. "Knesset" (both meaning "assembly"), via CB Kenes. Knsag'ad - n., "language". Knsal - n., "Consul", from Sel. "Consul", via CB Qansal. Knsarki - n., "National Anthem", literally "nation's song" Knsékbeid - adj., "International; +é (adj.)/+ék (adv.) for Internationally" Kns'hlajogad - n., "War." From Kns (nation) and gerund form of shlajo (to fight). Knsmuvafa - n., "treaty", literally "nation's agreement" Knstat - n., "State" Knstataklyk - n., "Nationalism". From Knstatak (Nationalist) + -lyk (-ism). Knstutrmo - v., "to conduct diplomacy." From knstat "state" + utrmo "to speak." Knstutrmogad -n., "Diplomacy." From knstutrmo "to conduct diplomacy." Knyzong (Jelb.) - n. "Prince" (as in the son of a monarch. For a sovereign, see Mirz). From Delt. "Kynaz" and MT "Jinong". Knz (Jelb.) - n. "King." Derived from the Delt. for king, "Knez." Knzknstat (Jelb.) - n. "Kingdom." From Knz (king) + Knstat (state). Knzmo (Jelb.) - v. "To king." From Knz (king). Knzsrlji (Jelb.) - adj. "Majestic/Royal." From Knz (king). Literally "king-souled." Knzsrljihiko (Jelb.) - n., "Majesty," as in 'His/Her Gracious Majesty.' From knzsrlji "majestic" + hiko "person." Kob - n., "Cobalt" Kobre - n., "Cobura" Kobrestán (Brm.) - n., "Cobura", from CB Kûburestân. Koi - n., "Ice". Kolrk - n., "Ear". Cognate of Tk. "Kulak" and Old Tk. "Qulqaq". (CB: Qûlaq) Konz (Wrn.) - n., "King". From Van. "Koning" and Dund. "König". Possible influence from Jelb. Knz. Konzknstat (Wrn.) - n., "Kingdom." From Konz (king) + Knstat (state). Konzmo (Wrn.) - v., "To king." From Konz (king). Konzsrlji (Wrn.) - adj., "Majestic/Royal." From Konz (king). Literally "king-souled." Konzsrljihiko (Wrn.) - n., "Majesty," as in 'His/Her Gracious Majesty.' From konzsrlji "majestic" + hiko "person." Kota (Jelb.) - n., "Yurt, domicile, specifically used for the traditional steppe homes built by the Jelbek." Krajmo - v., "to plough" (courtesy of Sam26) Krdaz - mod. "please" Kriertrunak - n., "yesterday" Krikshiertrunakmai - adv., "during the past few days", "a few days ago". From Kri (that) + Kshi (small) + Ertrun (backwards) + Ak (Day) + -mai (ago). CB: Kerikişiʾeretrunaqmai. Kriwrntuak - n., "tomorrow" Krizwitkoertrunak - n., "two days ago (that second backward day)" Krizwitkowrntuak - n., "two days ahead (that second forward day)" Krj'gn - n., "A traditional Jelbic spear used while riding." From krjo (to die) and Jgne (needle). Literally "death-needle." Krjo - v., "to die" Krmo - v., "to come" Krna - n., "time" Kronuz (Jelb.) - n., "Crown". From Delt. "Koruna" Kroz - adv., "Yes" Krpz - n., "Corps". From the Dund. "Korper" - body, as in "Marine Corps". Krsk - n., "cherry" Krsyiji - adj. "Whole." Alternative translation. Krsyiji also means "united." Krsyijo - v., "to unite" Krsyjogad - n., "Union" Krsyjogadnrkta - n., A concept of a Pan-Jelbic union involving the nations of Pontesi, Jelbania, Vanuku and Barmenia. Literally "Union of the North." Krt - n. "Wolf." Cognate for Tk. "kurt" (wolf). Kru - n., "Cattle" Krzifrto - n., "Ancestor." From krzi (dead) + Frto (father). Kshibék - n. Chieftain. From Kshi - small and Bék - Chief/Commander. Kshihiko - n., "Child." From kshi "small, little" + hiko "person." Kshikai - n., "Boy." As in 'young man.' From kshi "small" + kai "man." Ktalm (Brm.) - n. "Genocide", "Slaughter". From Kath. "Qtalāmā". Ktalmjo (Brm.) - v. "To commit genocide", "to slaughter". From Ktalm (genocide) + jo (verb) Kud - n., "Cloud" Kudnkjo - v., "to thank" Kudnkjomek - mod. "Thanks" Kumai - n., "Chase". Cognate of Northern Tk. "Qov". From RL Kazakh "Kuumai". Kumaijo - v., "To Chase", "To Run After". From Kumai (Chase) + -jo (verbalization). Kutsal - adj., "Holy/ Sacred" From Tk. "Kutsal". Kustaljo - v., "to bless." Kutsalhydwas - n., "'the deep' as in Genesis 1:2, signifying an unformed void." From kutsal "holy" + Hydwas "water." Kutsalkai - n., "Saint." From kutsal "holy" + kai "man." Kutsyl (Brm.) - adj., "Sacred, holy, blessed." From Tk. "Kutsal". Kydnjo - v., "to deny (right/access)" Kydnjonyrprostrnatnyrmo - v., "To need." From knydjo "to deny" + nyr (negation) + prostrnatnyrmo "to want." Literally "To want undeniably." Kyek - "Kayak" Kyz - n., "Girl". Cognate of Old Tk. "Kyz" and Tk. "Kız". From CB kiz. L Lajé - adj., "Lay", "Secular". From Kal. "Laos" (People) + -é (-ish). Lajékai - n., "Layman". From Lajé (Lay) + Kai (man). Lajélyk - n., "Secularism", "Laicism". From Lajé (Secular) + -lyk (-ism). Lofrkad - n., "Freedom" Lofrkadélyk - n., "Liberalism". From Lofrkadé (liberal) + -lyk (-ism). Lofrkadényrknstat - n., "Client state." From Lofrkad "Freedom" + -é "like" + nyr (negation) + knstat "state." Literally "Freedomless state." Lowàsjo - v., "to lose (object)" Lrn - n., "line/stripe" Lul (Brm.) - n. "Street." From the Kath. for street, "Ālūlā", via CB Lule. M Mai - n., "woman" Malmik (Wrn.) - n. "Enemy". From Aug. "Malamiko". Mancurz - n., "cross" Mazrk - n. "Heir." Derived from Tk. 'Mirasçılar' Meclis (Brm.) – n. "Assembly", "Parliament". From Maj. "Majlis", via CB Mejlis. Megàmo - v., "to give" Megàmestijo - v., "to bring to life, to birth." From megàmo "to give" + estijo "to live." Megàmestijogad - n., "birth." From megàmestijo "to birth." Megàmotojo - v., "To trade." From megàmo (to give) + tojo (to take). Megàmotojogad , Wrn.- n., "Trade." From megàmotojo (to trade). Memregnt (Brm., Wrn.) - n., "Autocrat." From Aug. "Memreganto." Meník - n., "meat" Mersgí - n., "Mercury" Meslis - n., "Senate" Midrasha (Brm.) - n. "Madrasa", "Midrasha", religious school in Ahmadism and Yeudism. From Kath. & Yd. "Midrasha", via CB Midraşe. Mins - n., "mind" Mirz - n., "Prince" (as in a sovereign. For the son of a monarch, see Knyzong). From Tk. "Mirzo" and Ald. "Mirza". Mito (Pnt., Brm., Wrn.) - n., "West" Mitrmo - v., "to recognise" Mizsl - n., "Sleet" Mjtre - n., "Majatra." Mlk (Brm.) - n., "King." Derived from Kath. "Malkā", via CB Melek. Mlkjo (Brm.) - v., "To king." From Mlk (king). Ml'knstat (Brm.) - n., "Kingdom." From Mlk (king) + Knstat (state). Mlksrlji (Brm.) - adj., "Majestic/Royal." From Mlk (king). Literally "king-souled." Mlksrljihiko (Brm.) - n., "Majesty," as in 'His/Her Gracious Majesty.' From mlksrlji "majestic" + hiko "person." Mlvestán (Brm.) - n., "Malivia", from CB Malivestân. Mnistr (Jelb., Wrn.) - n., "Minister (as in government)." From Delt. "minister." Mnmo - v., "To ride, as a horse." From RL Uzbek "minmoq" (to ride). Mnmokai - n., "Rider." From mnmo (to ride). Mouzij - n., "Mouse" Mridjo (Brm.) - v., "To revolt." From the Kath. for to revolt "Mārīd." Mridjogad (Brm.) - n., "Revolution." From Mridjo (to revolt). Mridjogadé (Brm.) - adj., "Revolutionary." Literally "revolution-ish." Mrjstat - n., "March (territory)", literally "Protective region" Mrjo - v., "to protect" Mrjogad - n., "Protection, defense." From mrjo (to protect). Mrjogadé Grsho - n., "Armed Forces". From "Mrjogad" protection/defence and "Grsho" group, literally "Defence Group". Mrjogadélyk - n., "Conservatism". From Mrjogadé (Conservative) + -lyk (-ism). Mrjstatbék - n., "Marquess/Marchioness." From "Mrjstat" (March territory) + "Bék" (commander). Mrthotrjrzajad - n., "Undefended (as in 'the undefended')." Literally "not-defended." Mrthotrmo - v., "To shield, to defend." From mrjo (to protect) + thotrmo (to reflect). Mrthotrmojad - n., "Shield, defend." From mrthotrmo (to shield). Mshíh (Brm.) - n., "Messiah (in the Hosian or Yeudi context)." From Kath. "Mšīḥā", via CB Mşîħe. Mtzía - n., "Metzism." From Metz (founder of Metzist ideology) + -ía "ism." Mtzíakai - n., "Follower(s) of Metzism." From Mtzía "Metzism" + kai "man." Murdkai (Wrn.) - n. "Murderer." From murdmo (to murder) + kai (man). Murdmo (Wrn.) - v. "To murder". From Aug. "Murdo" (murder). Murdmojad (Wrn). - n. "Murder." From murdmo (to murder). Murdzi (Wrn.) - adj. "Murderous." From murdmo (to murder). Muvafa - n., "agreement" Muvafamo - v. "to agree" Mye - n., "eye" Myto (Jelb., OHJ) - n., "West" Mzía (Jelb.) - n., "Messiah (in the Hosian or Yeudi context)." From Delt. "Mesiáš." N Nabí (Brm.) - n., "Prophet". From Maj. "Nabī" and Kath. and Yd. "Nābîy'", via CB Nabî. Nald - n., "Lead". Nazr - n., "Bead." Nést (Wrn.) - n., "Fast, act of fasting, abstinence from food and drink". From Kal. "Nēsteía". Néstmo (Wrn.) - v., "To fast". From Nést. Nezij - n., "Rat" Nikiz - n., "Nitrogen" Nka - n., "Cat" Nkaé - adj., "Felinist", "cat-ish" Nkaía - n., "Felinism," a historic religion most popular in Barmenia. From nka "cat" + -ía "-ism." Nkaíakai - n., "Felinist, follow of Felinism." From Nkaía "Felinism" + kai "man." Nml - n., "Clothing, clothes, garb." Nmus (Brm.) - n., "Religious law", "Shariah", "Halakah", "Canon law". From Kath. "Nāmūsā", ultimately from Kal. "Nomos" (Law), via CB Namûs. Noju - n., "Year" Npritl (Jelb.) - n., "Enemy." From the Delt. for enemy, "nepriateľ. Nq'ali (Brm.) - n., "traditional Barmenian dramatic storytelling form." From Ald. naqqali. Nrídámo - v., "To build." Nrídámojad - n., "Building, structure." From nrídámo (to build). Nrjo - v., "to nominate/elect/vote" Nrjogad - n., "election" Nrkmo - v., "to become (new state uses hrzy)" Nrkta - n., "North" Nrl - adj., "white/clear" Nrlgrak - adj. "Grey." From Nrl (white) + Grak (black). Nrljo - v., "to illuminate/clarify/brighten" Nrljogad - n., "Illumination, light." From nrljo "to illuminate." Nrlzi - adj. "Illuminated/clarified/brightened/enlightened." From nrljo (to illuminate/clarify/brighten). Nrma - n., "Number." Nrzé - part., "Confirmation" Nrzilyk - n., "Democracy". From Nrzi (Democrat) + -lyk (-ism). Nrzishmas - n., "vote" Nrzihikoék’o - n., "Senate" Nubaé - adj. "Disorderly", "Disobedient", "Naughty", "Nihilist". From Nuba (zero) + -é (-ish). Nwrz (Brm.) - n., "Nowruz, traditional Aldegarian new year celebration, celebrated in Barmenistan." From Ald. nowruz. Nyf - n., "name" Nyfjo - v., "to name" Nyfkai - n., "Family" O Obán - n., "aunt" Ol'itá - n. "Sword." Onsbrnfi/Ons'rmto - n., "cousin m/f" Onsmifrndélyk - n., "Socialism". From Onsmifrndé (Socialist) + -lyk (-ism). Opstmo (Wrn.) - v., "To revolt". From Van. "Opstand (Revolt)". Opstmojad (Wrn.) - n., "Revolution." From Opstmo (to revolt). Opstmojadé (Wrn.) - adj., "Revolutionary." Literally "revolution-ish." Orna - adj., "orange" Ort - n., "Horde" (as a sociopolitical and military organization, as opposed to the strictly military Jelbék'aigrm, meaning "large army"). Cognate of MT "Orda". Osanz - n., "Oxygen" Oskyu - n., "oil" Oskyutaghe - n., "oil field" Oyun - n., "sport" P Pabr - n., "bread" Panter - n., "Panther" P'áz (Jelb.) - n., "Pope." From Delt. "pápež." Péashro - n., "Vanguard" Pemo - n., "peach" P'íl - n. "Pipe, conduit." P'ílmo - v. "To pipe." Verbing from P'íl (pipe, conduit). Ple - n., "plum" Pni - n., "Leg." Pnihnd - n., "Foot." Pnihndrjo - v., "To trap." From Pnihnd "foot" + rjo "to grab." Pnihndrjogad - n., "Trap." Pntak - n., "direction" Pntakai - n., "Director" Pntakmo - v., "to direct" Pnte - n., "Pontesi" Pntestán (Brm.) - n., "Pontesi", from CB Puntestân. Pntejo - v., "to bridge/join", from Sel. "Pons" (bridge), via CB Punteyû. Pntejogad - n. "Organization." From pntejo (to bridge). Pokra - n., "Power" Postl (Wrn.) - n., "Apostle". From Kal. "Apóstolos". Postlé (Wrn.) - adj., "Apostolic". From Postl (apostle) + é (adjective). Prin - n., "Phosphorus" Prjim - n., "Pride"; +é "proudly"; +srlji "Proud" Prjpjo (Jelb.) - v., "To prepare, make ready." From Delt. "pripraviť" (to prepare). Prjpjomekza (Jelb. - adv., "Easily." From prjpjomek "prepared." Prkletz - n., "Cursed." From Delt. "Prokletý". Profét (Wrn.) - n., "Prophet". From Kal. "Prophḗtēs". Prostrnatnyrmo - v., "to want, to desire." From prsojo "to have" + nyr (negation) + -trnat (verbal suffix indicating desire). Prostrnatnyrbojumo - v., "to hate." From Bojuzi "Evil" + prostrnatnyrmo "to desire." Prostrnatnyrbojumogad - n., "Hate, hatred." From prostrnatnyrbojumo "to hate." Prsakij - adj., "purple" Prsmat - adv. "Afternoon" Prsojo - v., "to have" Prsojogad - n., "Ownership." From prsojo "to have." Prta - n., "party" Prtastat (Brm.) - n., "Part State/Region" Psha (Brm.) - n. "Pasha". From Tk. "Paşa". Pshalyk (Brm.) - n. "Pashaluk/Pashalik", territory administered by a Pasha. From Psha (pasha) + lyk (-dom). Pvstjo (Jelb.) - v., "To revolt." From the Delt. for to revolt "povstať." Pvstjogad (Jelb.) - n., "Revolution." From pvstjo (to revolt). Pvstjogadé (Jelb.) - adj., "Revolutionary." Literally "revolution-ish." Pylz - n., "place" R Rajis - n., "race" Re / Rie / Tehe /Reian - pron., "He/She/It/They" Reger (Wrn.) - n., "governorate, state." As in an administrative region. From Regerjo "to govern." Regerjo (Wrn.) - v., "to govern". From Dund. "Regieren" and Van. "Regeren". Regerjokai (Wrn.) - n., "Governor (of a province; for governor of the country see Stathadr)". From regerjo "to govern." Rekvakns - n., "Republic" Rekvaknsélyk - n., "Republicanism". From Rekvaknsé (Republican) + -lyk (-ism). Rgotjo - v., "to regret" Rila (Brm.) - n., "Land". Rilaékshlajhiko (Brm.) - n., "Land forces", "army". From Rila (land) + Shlajo (to fight) + Hiko (person). Literally "Land fighters". Rímsa - n., "Justice/Righteousness" Rímsajo - v., "to enact justice" Rímsakai - n., "Judge" Rjo - v., "To grab, to grasp." Rklemji - adj. "Watchful, awake." From rklem'o (to keep watch, to be awake). Rklemjikai - n. "President." From rklemji (watchful) + Kai (man). Rklem'o - v. "To Keep watch, to be awake." Rmjko - n., "remains (dead or alive - can be specified)" Rmjo - v., "To master, to subdue, to overcome." Rndrmkjo - v., "To purify." From Tk. "arındırmak." Roz - n., "Season" Rymi - n., "Renown; +srljl "Renowned" Rzi - n., "Land, ground, terrain, country." From Tk. "Arazi". Rzihydwas'lvrmogad - n., "Landslide." From Rzi "land" + hydwas'lvrmo "to slide." S Sàfk - n., "fish" Sagjo - v., "to say" Ságmo - v., "to announce" Sarki - n., "song" Sarkimo - v., "to sing" Sátánaíl (Brm.) - n. "Satanail, the Devil". From Kath. "Sāṭānāīl" and Yd. "Satanā'ēl", via CB Sâtânaʾîl. Sbtlshjo - v., "To prove." From RL Uzbek isbotlash (to prove). Sbtlshjogad - n., "Traditional Jelbic warrior trials comprised of three tests. Men may challenge one another to Sbtlshjogad as a test of honor." From sbtlshjo (to prove). Sedrijo - v., "to serve" Seidob - n., "Bronze" Seik - n., "world" Seikékai - n., "Humanity, the human race." Literally "world-people." Seikhydwas - n., "Ocean." From Seik (world) + Hydwas (water). Seikidrjogad - n., "Environment." From Seik (world) + idrjogad (health). Seik'rsyiji - adj., "Worldwide, universal." From Seik (world) + krsyiji (whole). Seikzsijo - v., "To travel, to visit" From Seik (world) + zsijo (to see). Seikzsijogad - n., "Tourism, travels." From seikzsijo (to travel). Séleue - n., "Selucia" Séleuestán (Brm.) - n., "Selucia", from CB Selewestân. Séshnt - n., "Messiah (in the Din-e Yazdi context)." From Ald. "Saoshyant." Shá (Brm.) - n., "Shah". From Ald. "Šāh", via CB Şâh. Shábánu (Brm.) - n., "Shahbanu", feminine of Shah. From Ald. "Šahbānū", via CB Şâhbanu. Shb (Brm.) - n., "Prince, male of the royal blood." From Tk. "şehzade" or Ald. "sahib." Shba (Brm.) - n., "Princess, female of the royal blood." From Tk. "şehzade" or Ald. "sahib." Shad - n., "Governor". Derived from ancient Tk. word for Governor. Sháhazi - n., "Lion" Sháknstat (Brm.) - n., "Shahdom". From Shá (Shah). Shda (Brm.) - n., "Testimony", "Profession of Faith", "Shahada". From Kath. "Šādat". Cf. CB Şehadyûgad. Shehr (Brm.) - n., "Town". From Ald. "Šahr". Cf. Tk. and CB "Şehir". Shfet (Brm.) - n., "Qadi", "Ahmadi judge ruling in accordance to Sharia". From Yd. & Qil. "Shophet" (Judge), via CB Şufet. Shikjo - v., "to know" //IRREGULARITY: transitional used as "is knowing" - shikjozuo. "shikjo" seldom seen. Shikjozi - adj., "Known, understood, comprehended." From shikjo "to know." Shjemo - v., "To complete, to finish." Shkjazàd - n., "Beast, creature." Shlajaríjo - v. "To forgive." From shlajo (to fight) + jaríjo (to retire/stand down). Shlajo - v., "to fight". Shlám (Brm.) - n., "Peace". From Kath. "š(ə)lāmāʾ" and Yd. "shalom", via CB şelâm. Shliha (Brm.) - n., "Apostle", "Prophet", "Messenger". From Kath. "Šlīḥā" and Yd. "Šalyakh", via CB Şlîħe. Shlihaé (Brm.) - adj., "Apostolic", "Prophetic". From Shliha (prophet) + é (adjective). Shmas - n., "Action" Shmasjo - v., "To act." From Shmas "action." Shmasjogad - n., "Activity." From shmasjo "to act." Shmb - n., "Sheep" Shme (Brm.) - n., "Heaven". From Kath. "Šmaiā" / "Šméiā", via CB Şmeya. Shmo - v., "to do" Shrmo - v., "to rule" Shrmojad - n., "Rule, reign." From shrmo (to rule). Shrv - adj., "chevron" Shspijo - v., "to shape." Shspi - n., "Shape, form." Sio - n., "Sulfur" Sjonjo - v., "To empty." Sjonjozi - adj., "empty, void." From sjonjo "to empty." Skrjintifetak'ai - n., "One who will exterminate," as used by some rulers to name themselves the harbinger of chaos. From skrijntijo "to exterminate" + kai "man." Skrijntijo - v., "To exterminate." From Delt. "iskorijeniti". Skrijntijogad - n., "Extermination" as in the destruction of a thing. From skrijntijo "to exterminate." Sko - n., "Steel" Skwo - n., "Sekowo." Sme - n., "sea". Slaht (Wrn.) - n., "Genocide", "Slaughter". From Van. "Slachten". Slahtjo (Wrn.) - v. "To commit genocide", "to slaughter". From Slaht (genocide) + jo (verb). Sltn - n., "Sultan." From Kath. "šūlṭānāʾ" via CB Şûltâne; possible influence from Tk. "sultan". Sltnknstat - n., "Sultanate." From sltn "sultan" + knstat "state." Slvrmo - v., "To loosen." From Tk. salıvermek. Smhjo (Brm.) - v., "To allow", "to permit". From Maj. Samaḥa, via CB Sameħyû. Smovládz (Jelb.) - n. "Autocrat." From Delt. "samovládca." Sn - n., "Sand"; Grain of: "Snprba" Snta - n., "South" Sotfahmo - v., "to escape." From sot- "out" + fahmo "to go." Spjo (Jelb.) - v., "To ally." From the Delt. for to ally, "spojiť" Spjogad (Jelb.) - n., "Alliance." From spjo (to ally). Srl - n., "mind/soul" Srlji - adj., "Internal." From srlmo (to imbue/instill). Srljinrídámojad - n., "Infrastructure." From Srlji (internal) + Nrídámojad (structure). Srlmo - v., "to imbue/instill" Srlurjimo - v., "To fantasize, to dream." From Srl "mind" + urjimo "to make." Srlurjimojad - n., "Fantasy, dream." From srlurjimo "to fantastize, to dream." Srmko - n., "son". Cognate of Tk. "Sunmak" (to present, to offer), MT "Sunah" (to extend, stretch). From CB tsamekû. Srmto - n., "sister" Srne - n., "table" Srnebrjo - v., "To represent, to be a member of." From Srne (table) + brjo (to sit). Srnebrjohiko - n., "Member, representative." From srnebrjo (to represent) + hiko (person). Srnebrzi - adj., "Parliamentary", "Representative". From Srnebrjo (to represent) + -zi (adj. suffix). Srnépukmo - v., "to surrender" Srnkjo - v., "to shrink/diminish" Srnkjogad - n., "Sorrow, sadness." From srnkjo "to diminish." Srnkjogadsagjo - v., "To be sympathetic." From Srnkjogad "sorrow" + sagjo "to say." Srnkjogadsajogad - n., "Sympathy." From Srknjogasagjo "to be sympathetic." Srnkjogadsrljijlemo - v., "To worry, to be concerned (with something)." From srnkjogadsrlji "diminished, sad" + jlemo "to think." Srnkziklune - n., "Crescent," as in the symbol important in Ahmadism and as in the phase of the moon. From srnkzi "small" + klune "moon." Srtaé - adj., "Low." From srta "down" + -é "ish." Srtánél (Wrn.) -n., "Satanail, the Devil". From Kal. "Satānāḗl". Srtràp (Pnt.) - n., "Satrap/Region", from Ald. "Xšaθrapāvan" via CB Sâtrâp. Srwe - n., "beer" S'k - n., "Firmament, as in Genesis 1:6." Stad (Wrn.) - n., "Town". From Van. "Stad" and Dund. "Stadt". Statélyk - n., "Fascism". From Staté (Fascist) + -lyk (-ism). Stathadr (Wrn.) - n., "Governor (of a country; for governor of a province see Regerjokai)". From Van. "Stadhouder" and Dund. "Statthalter". Stathadrjo (Wrn.) - v. "To govern." Verbing from Stathadr (governor.) Stathadr-Seik'rsyiji (Wrn.) - n. "Governor-General." From Stathadr (governor) + seik'rsyiji (universal). Str - n., "seat" Strat (Wrn.) - n., "Street." From Aug. "Strato" or Van. "Straat". Strhosí - n., "star" Strhosía - n., "Yeudism." Strhosíék'ai - n., "Star People - Yeudis" Strkai - n., "politician (seat person)" Suadmjekestijo - v., "Revive, bring back to life." From suadmje- "again" + estijo "to live." Suadmjewrntuwrntumo - v., "To recreate, to renew." From suadmje- "again" + wrntuwrntumo "to create." Suadmo - v., "to set up, to put" Sukr - n., "Earth" Swas - n., "sweat" Syuk - n., "Snow" Szijo - v., "to look, to view." Szienz (Wrn.) - n. "Science." From Aug. "Scienco". T Tabetjo - v., "to eat" Tabjek - n., "Food" Tachásjo - v., "to stand (up; take/make a stand), to rise." Tachásjogad - n., "Rising, stand." From tachásjo "to stand, to rise." Taghe - n., "fields" Taghék - adj., "Federal" Taghélyk - n., "Federalism". From Taghé (Federal) + -lyk (-ism). Taghereklemkai - n., "Field Rangers/Jägers". From "Taghe" - field, "Reklem'o" - to keep watch and "Kai" - men. Literally "field watchmen". Taj - n., (Clan) Chief. Derived from MT Taishi Támnr - n., "Honour", "Glory." Támnrmnmokai - n., "Retinue of the H'án, honor guard." From Támnr (honor, glory) and Mnmokai (rider). Támnrtlashjogad - n., "Annual tribute." As from a defeated entity to a victorious entity. From "Támnr" - honor and "Tlashjogad" - payment. Tanhri - n., "Tanhri", god of the sky, name of supreme divinity in traditional Jelbic shamanism. Cognate of Tk. "Tanrı" and MT "Tenher". Tanhr'ía - n., "Tanhrism, the sycretic traditional shamanic religion of Jelbania." Tanhriékshlajhiko (Brm.) - n., "Air Force". From "Tanhri" - god of the sky + Shlajo (to fight) + Hiko (person). Literally "sky fighters". Tanhrikai - n., "Air Force". From "Tanhri" - god of the sky and "Kai" - men. Literally "sky men". Tát - n., "Throne." From Ald. "Taxt", via CB "Taħt". Cf. Tk. "Taht". Tát'ojo - v., "to ascend, as to a throne. To be crowned/throned." From Tát "throne" + tojo "to take." Tát'ojogad - n., "Ascension, crowning." From Tát'ojo "to ascend." Tekàmo - v., "to evolve/change" Temr - n., Iron. Cognate of Tk. "Demir" and MT "Tömriin". Temrulz - n., "Railway." Derived from MT "tömör zamyn" and Jelbek word for street "Ulz". Tenk - n., "Weather" Tenkol - n., "Lightning" Tep - n., "Hill, peak, crest." From Tk. "Tepe". Thotrmo - v., "to reflect (upon)" (time uses hrzy) Thotrmojad - n., "History, reflection." From "thotrmo" - to reflect (upon). Tizu - n., "Tin" Tkn'logí - n. "Technology." From Aug. "Teknologio." Tlashjo - v., "To pay." Tlashjogad - n., "Payment." From "tlashjo" Tmha - n. , "Stamp", Seal", "Tamga" (abstract symbol used as an emblem of a particular tribe, clan or family). Cognate of Tk. "Damga" and MT "Tamga". Tmiz (Brm.) - n., "(Ritually) clean", "pure". From Maj. "Tamyīz", via CB Temiz. Tnst - n., "Tungsten" Tojo - v., "to take" Tokmo - v., "to stalk/prey (upon)" Tonbkai - n., "Heir, prince", from "Tonb" - beside, next to and "Kai" - man. Literally "Man beside." Generally only applies in the elective agnatic seniority system of Jelbania, and its inherent uncertainty. Traimé - n., "Thunder". Tri - n., "Bird". Trk - n., "Tree", "wood". Trkényrjo - v., "To shake, to quake, to tremble, to be startled/surprised." From Trk "tree" + -é "like" + nyr (negation). Literally "To be unlike a tree." Trkía - n., "Paganism." From Trk "tree" + -ía "ism." Trkíakai - n., "Pagan, follower of paganism." From Trkía "Paganism" + kai "man." Trkpylz - n., "Forest, wood." From Trk "tree" + pylz "place." Trne - n., "Tonic/Elixir". Usage: Trnék Hydwas (tonic's water) or Trné (fruit)-k Zrn (fruit)ade" Trnksu - n., "Pig" Trozjkaestijozuobjek - n., "All living creatures, all of the living things on Earth, as in Genesis 1:23." From Trozjka- "every" + Estijozuobjek "living thing." Trozjkai - n., "Everyone/All of us" Trozjkakrna - adv., "Forever". From Trozjka (all) + Krna (time). CB: Terûziykaqena. Trpjo - v., "to start" Trpjdiljo - "To trigger." From trpdilo "trigger." Trpjdilo - n., "Trigger." From trpjo "to start" + Dilo "gun." Trpjohiko - n., "Founder." From trpjo (to start) + Hiko (person). Tr'a - n., "Terra, the name for Earth." Tuketisi - n., "consumer/ customer" Tyru - n., "week" U Ujmo - v., "To fly." From RL Uzbek "uchmoq" (to fly). Ujoj - n., "Home, house." Ukétrjo - v., "to receive" Ulz (Jelb.) - n. "Street." From the Delt. for street, "Ulica." Umisi (Brm.) - n., "Sea". Umisiékshlajhiko (Brm.) - n., "Navy". From Umisi (sea) + Shlajo (to fight) + Hiko (person). Literally "marine fighters". Ump - n., "potato" Undmo - v., "to lose/be defeated" Uran (Wrn.) - n., "Heaven". From Kal. "Ouranós". Urjimo - v., "To make." Urjidínmo - v., "To convince, to persuade." From urjimo "to make" + dínmo "to believe." Urjikshimo - v., "To lessen, to reduce." From urjimo "to make" + Kshi "less of." Urjimojad - n., "Making, creation." From urjimo (to make). Urjimokimo - v., "To increase, to cause to grow." From urjimo "to make" + moki "more of." Utrmo - v., "to speak" Utrmokai - n., "Voice (fig.), speaker." From utrmo (to speak) + Kai (man). Uzjo (Wrn.) - v., "To use." From Aug. "Uzi". U'zjo - v., "To explain, to comment." U'zjogad - n., "Apology, explanation, commentary." From u'zjo (to explain, to comment). V Vda (Jelb.) - n. "Science." From Delt. "veda." Vezr - n., Advisor. Derived from Maj. "Vizier" Vfjo - v., "To be loyal, to be true." From RL Uzbek. Vfjogad - n., "Loyalty, truthfulness, steadfastness, faithfulness." From vfjo (to be loyal). Vfjozi - adj., "True." From vfjo "to be true." Vfjoziseik - n., "Reality." From vfjoji "truthlike" + Seik "world." Vfzi - adj., "Loyal, faithful, truthful." From vfjo (to be loyal). Vldár (Jelb.) - n. "Governor." From Delt. "vladár." Vldárjo (Jelb.) - v., "To govern." Verbing from Vldár (governor.) Vldár-Seik'rsyiji (Jelb.) - n., "Governor-General." From Vldár (governor) + seik'rsyiji (universal). Vlótsokai - n., "Marines". From the Dund. "Flotte" Vlótz - n., "Navy". From the Dund. "Flotte" Vraljo - v., "To herd, to shepherd." Vraljogad - n., "Herd." From vraljo (to herd.) Vraljogadkai - n., "Shepherd." From Vraljogad (herd) + Kai (man). Vrazji (Jelb.) - adj., "Murderous." From vrazjo (to murder). Vrazjo (Jelb.) - v., "To murder." From the Delt. for to murder, "vražda." Vrazjogad (Jelb.) - n., "Murder." From vrazjo (to murder). Vrazkai (Jelb.) - n., "Murderer." From vrazjo (to murder) + Kai (man). Vrn - adj., "green" Vrnélyk - n., "Ecologism". From Vrné (Green) + -lyk (-ism). W Wafmo - v., "to wave" Wakrjo - v., "to understand" Wazír (Brm.) - n., "Vizier", "Minister", "Advisor". From Kath. "Wazīr", via CB Wazîr. Wertret (Wrn.) - n., "Assembly", "Parliament". From Dund. "Volksvertretung". Wikà'jezhrjebrnfi - n., "(The) soul." Technically synonymous with but more widely used colloquially than Srl (mind/soul), which is used more frequently indicating likeness to or affinity towards (e.g. -srlji). From Wikàz (wind) and Jezhrjebrnfi (horse). Wikàz - n., "wind" Wkal'tijo - v., "To save." Wkal'tijogad - n., "Savior." From wkal'tijo (to save). Wrn - n., "wine" Wrn'krna - n., adv., "future" Wrntu - adv., "forward" Wrntuhiko - n., "leader (forward person)" Wrntumo - v., "to lead" Wrntunyfkai - n., "Dynasty" Wrntuwrntumo - v., "To create, to build." From wrntu "forward" + wrntumo "to lead." Wrntuwrntumojad - n., "Creation, artwork, product." But not in a religious sense. From wrntuwrntumo "to create." Wrnuke - n., "Vanuku" Wrnukestán (Brm.) - n., "Vanuku", from CB Wanukestân. Y Yabek - n., "Viceroy". Derived from Tk. "Yabgu" Yamt - n., "mountain" Yrzá/Yrzé - part., Exclamation Yntmkmo (Brm.) - v., "to govern". Cognate of Tk. "yönetmek." Yntmkmokai (Brm.) - n., "governor." From yntmkmo "to govern." Yntmk (Brm.) - n., "goverornate, state." As in an administrative region. From yntmkmo "to govern." Yzgubék - n., "Judge" (ruling in accordance to civil or customary law, as opposed to "Shfet" - Ahmadi judge). From Yzguk - Law and Bék - Chief/Commander. Yzguk - n., "Law". From ancient MT "Yassa" and Tk. "Hukuk". Z Zahil - n., "Coast, beach, seaside." From Tk. "Sahil". Zamo - v., "To modernize, to civilize." Zamojad - n., "Modernization." From zamo (to modernize). Zan - n., "Zinc" Zàrde - n., "Zardugal" Zàrdestán (Brm.) - n., "Zardugal", from CB Zardestân. Zbrn - n., "Weapon, arms." From Delt. zbraň. Zemo - v., "to do" Zemojad - n., "work/labour (doing)" Zemojad Prta - n., "Workers/Labour party" Zemojadaékai - n., "worker" Zemosrne - n., "workers table,workers' council/soviet" (NB: Soviet in a place name should be Zemosrnék)" Zeurjimojad - n. "Affair (as in business)." From zemo (to do) + urjimo (to make). Zezr (Brm., Wrn.) - n. "Czar", "Emperor". From Aug. "Cezaro" (Caesar). Zezré (Brm., Wrn.) - adj. "Czarist." Literally "Czar-ish." Zlrntu - n., "hour" Znmo - v., "to oppose" Znmojad - n., "Opposition." From znmo (to oppose). Znmojadé - adj., "Reactionary." Literally "oppose-ish." Znmojadélyk - n., "Reactionaryism". From Znmojadé (Reactionary) + -lyk (-ism). Znz - n., "One who eats feces." An insult dating from ancient times. Derived from a fundamental truth of the universe. Zrn - n., "Juice" Zshprpjo - v., "to clean, to purify." Hldjez'shprpjo - v., "to make holy, to hallow, to consecrate." From hldjez- "grand" + zshprpjo "to purify." Zsijo - v., "to see" Zsijokai - n., "Seer, shaman." From zsijo (to see) + Kai (man). Ztarmo - v., "To scourge, to afflict." Ztarmojad - n., "Scourge, affliction." From ztarmo (to scourge, to afflict). Z'nam - n., "Tally, rank, score." From Delt. záznam. Phrases/Aphorisms The Jelbic languages are replete with commonly used aphorisms and phrases. Jelbic cultures place a strong emphasis on the importance and wisdom of tradition, and many aphorisms are used in response to day-to-day experiences to provide guidance and counsel. Category:Language Category:Jelbic Languages